Conventionally, control of physical systems, particularly safety critical systems (e.g., avionics communications systems, power control systems, etc.), is accomplished by point-source controllers. More particularly, some form of a Command Module, (CM) often in the form of an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) module, asserts values on many discrete wires to a plurality of devices in a physical system. Generally, circuitry of the CM is fixed, thereby allowing predictable operation of the control system. However, this implementation can be inflexible when a modification of the physical system occurs. For example, and not by way of limitation, the CM may need to be replaced (due to its fixed circuitry) when requirements change for the physical system occurs. Exemplary requirements changes include addition, elimination, or changes to one or more components in a system.